Warung 라면 Mas JR
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Nu'est JR, JRen. Mas JR yang ganteng bosan jadi karyawan kantoran resign dan dengan modal nekat dia buka warung 라면 (ramyeon) kecil-kecilan di garasi rumahnya. Pacarnya Ren. Masnya Roa. CHAP 9 FIXED
1. Chapter 1

JR udah resmi resign dari kantornya dan dia juga resmi jadi pengangguran sekarang. Ya sih dia masih tinggal sama orang tuanya, nggak perlu keluar biaya apa-apa, tapi kan dia punya pacar yang butuh segera dinikahi, jadi JR harus cepat dapat pekerjaan lain yang menghasilkan.

Hari-hari pertama seneng sih nganggur. Yang biasanya selalu bangun kaget karena alarm sekarang bisa bangun dengan alami di siang hari. Yang biasanya duduk sepanjang hari di depan komputer sekarang tiduran sepanjang hari sambil main hape. Yang biasanya lembur sampe tengah malem sekarang jam delapan juga udah merem. Santai banget.

Tapi itu cuma beberapa hari. Setelahnya dia malah jadi kebosanan sendiri mau apa. Mana pacarnya masih sibuk ngantor juga lagi.

"Mas, buatin makanan dong," pinta adiknya, Roa, hampir seperti memerintah.

"Makan apa, makan apa, makan apa sekarang. Sekarang makan apa, makan apa sekarang..." JR menyahut dengan nyanyian.

"Makan bebek, makan bebek, makan bebek sekarang, sekarang bebek apa, bebek apa sekarang," adiknya nyambung aja.

"Bebek bakar bebek bakar sekarang. Bakar apa, bakar apa, bakar apa sekarang. Sekarang bakar apa, bakar apa sekarang." Jr lanjut nyanyi aja, males bangun soalnya.

"Bakar rumah, bakar rumah, bakar rumah sekarang! Sekarang bakar rumah kalo nggak dikasi makan!" sebal Roa, udah kelaparan malah disuruh nyanyi.

"Iya, iya, masakin." Jr terpaksa bangkit, niatnya mau ke dapur tapi seekor bebek di sudut ruangan menarik perhatiannya. Ia meraih bebek itu dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Roa. "Makan nih bebeknya!"

Roa meleparkan balik ke arah masnya, tapi sayang targetnya udah berlalu ke dapur. "Masakin apa aja yang penting bisa dimakan! Udah laper!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Jr kembali ke ruang tengah dengan panci dua kuping berisi mi ramyun spesial ala jr di tangannya. Ketimbang makan di ruang makan memang keluarga ini lebih suka makan di ruang keluarga, sambil nonton tv. Sedang meja makan justru dipakai buat belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dan les.

"Wa, Rowa," panggil Jr.

Roa nggak jawab. Karena dia udah tidur. Selonjoran di sofa yang paling panjang.

"Ya udah makan sendiri aja," Jr ngomong sendiri.

Akhirnya Jr masak sendiri makan sendiri, tapi berhubung dia masaknya sepanci tiga bungkus ya nggak habis. Belum lagi tambahan lain-lainnya.

Roa membuka matanya perlahan. "Lho? Udah jadi masakannya?"

"Udah dari tadi." Jr naik ke sofa, kekenyangan.

Roa langsung melompat menikmati ramyun buatan masnya. "Wuih! Enak banget!"

"Beneran?"

Roa mengangguk yakin. "Jualan aja kali daripada nganggur."

Jualan ramyun?

Masih belum yakin dengan pujian Roa, Jr membuat lagi sepanci ramyun spesial ala Jr dan membawanya ke rumah sang pacar. Munjung mertua.

"Ini kamu masak sendiri bener?" Calon ibu mertuanya curiga.

"Saya sendiri yang masak, tante."

Kebetulan Ren nya lagi pergi, jadi Jr cuma berdua aja sama Nana, mamanya Ren.

Papanya?

Papanya Ren di Malaysia, bukan jadi TKI, bukan, apalagi TKI ilegal. Papanya Ren jualan tape ketan (?) disana.

"Enak banget lho, boleh boleh ni tiap hari dimasakin."

Jr cuma senyum senyum malu aja.

"Oh ya, kamu kerja dimana sekarang?"

Pengangguran paling nggak suka ditanya kerja apa dan kerja dimana.

"Belum dapat lagi, tante."

"Lho kok buru-buru resign kemarin. Masa cowok nganggur."

"Iya, Tante, saya juga udah kirim-kirim." Padahal belom ada sebulan lho nganggur. Jr pengen nglamar jadi kuli pasar aja kalo gini caranya, malu. Tapi kok kurus, kalo nggak kuat terus pingsan kan ngrepotin orang.

"Kalo sampe awal bulan belom ada panggilan jualan ramyun aja."

Jualan ramyun lagi.

"Gimana?" Jr minta pendapat pacarnya setelah memberikan proposal lisan tentang rencana jual ramyunnya.

"Hmmm... Modalnya?" Ren memandang Jr yang duduk di sebelahnya. "

"Nah itu. Rencananya aku mau minjem kamu."

Ren langsung lemes, untung dia nggak jatuh ke belakang terus nancep di duri-duri bunga mawar.

"Ya kalo boleh, enggak juga gapapa, ntar aku minta ayah."

"Ya udah minta ayah aja."

"Kamu setuju kan?" Jr nggak mau kerja kalau calon pasangan hidupnya nggak setuju. Seperti saat ia bekerja di distributor lampu sebelum pekerjaannya yang terakhir, hampir semua karyawannya wanita dan Ren nggak suka, jadilah ia memilih mundur. Daripada pacarnya nggak tenang selama ia bekerja.

"Setuju, setuju, nanti pulang ngantor kubantu."

Jr merangkul Ren dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Makasih, sayang."

Ayah lagi latihan angkat besi sendiri di teras belakang waktu Jr sampai di rumah setelah malmingan sama Ren.

Jr mau ngomong, tapi ragu, takut. Habis bunmi nya lagi nggak ada sih, kan bunmi yang pinter ngrayu ayah buat nurutin permintaan anak anak.

Bikinin ramyun dulu aja kali ya, kalau enak baru ngomong, batin Jr. Ya, ayah kan pasti laper.

Jr masak ramyun sekali lagi, yang ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini. Sambil nungguin bunmi pulang arisan.

Sampai ramyunnya jadi bunmi belom juga pulang, baru Roa aja yang pulang bawa temen-temen buat pajamas party di rumah mereka.

"Yah, ayah," panggil Jr dengan sepanci hot ramyun di tangannya.

"Hmm?" Ayah sedang duduk di lantai teras, kelelahan. "Apa itu?"

"Ramyun, Yah, enak kan dimakan malem malem dingin gini." Jr meletakannya di meja kayu yang ada.

"Wah enak dong, tumbenan masak. Ayah mandi dulu ya."

Jr menunggu sambil celingak celinguk, nunggu bunmi nya, sekalian suruh nyobain daripada nanti dia masak lagi.

Tepat saat ayahnya kembali hanya dengan celana kolor dan sebuah handuk di pundak, bunmi juga pulang, bawa kardus gede isi panci. Dia yang dapet arisannya berarti.

"Bun, Bun, ayo sini nyoba masakannya Jr," panggil ayah.

"Ha? Jr masak? Nggak rusak kan panci bunmi?" Ia panik, menyusul suami dan anaknya di teras belakang.

"Enak lho, Bun, cobain aja."

Jr berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamati reaksi orang tuanya yang tengah mencicipi masakannya, berharap.

"Gimana, Yah, Bun?"

Ayahnya mengacungkan jempol. "Enak, enak!"

Bunminya mengangguk setuju.

Nah kalau begini kan Jr jadi mantap mau minta doa restu dan pinjaman modal.

.

.


	2. 2 Prepare

**PART 2**

Ada masukan dari review di ffn, detail tempatnya kurang, maka dari itu akan lebih diperhatikan untuk background locationnya.

Selasa, jam 1 siang di rumah Jr.

Jr lagi bingung, jongkok sendirian di garasi rumahnya yang kosong.

Bingung.

Ayahnya nggak mau ngasi modal buat sewa tempat, cuma dipinjami garasi rumah mereka. Pintar-pintarnya dia aja.

Masalah utamanya adalah dana terbatas. Mending buat beli bahan pokok dulu aja, nanti kalau udah hasil baru...

"Semangat ya, Mas." Roa lewat, mau berangkat ngampus.

"Ya, ya, cepet pulang, terus bantuin."

Sendirian di rumah sekarang Jr. Ayah ngantor, bunmi nya menghilang entah kemana.

Bosen, bingung, buntu.

Kangen Ren...

Rennya lagi ngantor.

Setengah jam Jr jongkok di ambang pintu garasi yang terbuka. Nungguin ide yang nggak dateng-dateng.

"Mbak Wendy!" seru Jr yang tiba-tiba cerah secerah mentari. Bukan karena Wendy nya, tapi kardus di tangan Wendy.

Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh.

Jr bangkit menghampiri Wendy yang masih setia matung di tengah jalan, untung nggak ketabrak.

"Itu mau dibuang?" tanya Jr menunjuk balok-balok huruf dan angka aneka warna di kardus yang dibawa Wendy.

"Oh ini?" Wendy melirik sampahnya. "Iya, gimana?"

"Buat saya aja boleh?"

"Oh! Boleh banget!" Seru Wendy senang. Jelas senang, bak sampah masih jauh dan kalau diminta Jr berarti dia bisa balik langsung sekarang.

Jr menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Makasih! Masih ada lagi nggak?"

"Masih! Banyak!"

Jr senyum canggung. "Ya selow aja, Mbak, semangat banget."

Wendy jadi malu. "Hehehe... Iya, ambil aja, saya tunggu di rumah."

Jr tepar setelah bolak balik ngambil sisa sisa barang tak terpakai dari rumah Wendy yang mau pindah ke Amerika.

Garasinya sekarang bukannya rapi malah tambah berantakan bak gudang. Jr nya udah nggak ada tenaga lagi buat beresin.

Tapi ada tenaga buat jemput Ren!

Jr baru inget kalo Ren minta dijemput di kantornya jam empat, sepuluh menit lagi. Langsung dia lompat, lari ke kamar mandi. Mau ketemu pacar harus wangi dong.

Jr menunggu dengan setia di dalam mobil, udah lebih dua puluh menit tapi Ren nya belum nongol.

Capek, jadi dia turunin sandaran joknya jadi setengah tiduran. Sambil istirahat, memulihkan tenaga.

Suara dering ponselnya yang begitu nyaring membangunkan Jr yang baru aja sampai ke alam mimpi.

Telepon dari Ren.

"Lama amat? Mum kering nih nunggunya, mana udah mau pingsan kelaparan."

"Udah di depan nih dari tadi."

"Mana? Gue di jendela atas nih."

Jr mendongak, ada memang sosok cantik di belakang salah satu jendela atas.

"Gue di mobil. Parkir depan pintu persis."

"Mobil biru?"

"Yup."

Ren memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lagi jalan turun kali.

Jr ngaca di spion tengah, mastiin tatanan rambutnya sesuai harapan dengan poni di depan dan nggak keliatan botak.

Sesaat kemudian Ren muncul dengan setengah berlari dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bilang dong dari tadi kalo pake mobil ini," oceh Ren begitu pantatnya bertemu dengan jok mobil.

"Hahaa.. Lupa. Mobil yang itu dibawah ayah, mau dicuciin gitu katanya." Jr mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Lagian enak pake mobil ini kan, lebih luas," ujarnya sembari melirik ke Ren kemudian ke belakang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil penuh arti.

"Mum," panggil Jr ketika pacarnya nggak juga ngerespon.

Mum n Dad adalah panggilan sayang baru mereka sejak malming lalu, sejak Jr beliin Ren boneka yang ceritanya dijadiin anaknya JRen gitu.

"Hm?"

"Yuu..."

"Apa?" Ren menanggapinya dingin. Ngerti sih apa yang dimaksud sama Jr.

"Yuk..."

"Males ah."

"Yaaah..."

"Sore sore masi terang gini, gila kali!"

"Rumah kosong lho."

"Haah... Ya deh, makan dulu tapi."

Kalah juga kan Ren akhirnya. Awalnya emang males tapi nanti kan jadi ketagihan.

JRen masih kelonan di atas ranjang, masih 'nyatu' juga walaupun dua dua nya udah kehabisan tenaga dan nggak ada niat buat lanjut lagi malam ini.

Kamar Jr baunya udah beda banget setelah pertempuran enam jam keduanya, siapa aja yang masuk sini pasti tau pemiliknya habis ngapain. Salahin Ren yang dikit dikit 'keluar', Jr mah setrong

Belum lagi buntelan-buntelan karet kecil berisi cairain putih yang bertebaran di samping ranjang.

Rusuh pokoknya.

"Mandi yuk, gerah ni," bisik Jr yang udah balik ke bumi setelah tadi terbang melayang layang.

"Ha? Heh? Bentar ah."

"Keburu pada pulang, ntar kepergok Roa lagi."

Dengan susah payah Jr 'melepaskan diri' dan membantu Ren bangkit dari ranjang, mendorongnya menuju ke kamar mandi di samping kamar seperti sedang main kereta keretaan.

"Mas... Mas... Mas Jr..." lagi asyik mandi berdua malah diteriakin dari depan pintu.

"Bentar, bentar, nanggung!" Sahut Jr masih sambil nyabunin punggungnya Ren.

"Mules, Mas!"

"Pake wc bawah aja. Masih sabunan ni."

"Wc bawah mampet, ayah tadi boker nggak bisa disiram jadi ngambang semua! Cepetan!" Roa nyender di pintu kamar mandi, nahan mules.

"Ya, ya, bentar!"

JRen cepet-cepet bilasan, handukan, terus pake baju. Jr kasian adiknya.

"Lah pantes lama, berdua sih," ucap Roa begitu melihat keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Nggak nunggu jawaban dia langsung masuk dan nutup pintu, dah nggak tahan lagi mau nglahirin minion.

"Bantu bersihin garasi ya?" Jr menatap Ren penuh harap. "Karena segala sesuatu yang dilakukan berdua pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Ren menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar. "Pacaran sama bugi emang selalu capek!"

TBC

Read Review.


	3. 3

Yang ngatur warna Ren

Yang nentuin letak Ren

Yang nata juga Ren

Jr pelaksananya dibawah komando dari Ren.

Jadi ini yang mau jualan Jr apa Ren sih?

"Udah, nyonya besar?"

"Udah, udah, sementara gini dulu. Jangan lupa disapu sama dipel tiap pagi sebelum buka."

Jr membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti seorang pelayan. "Baik, akan saya laksanakan dengan sepenuh hati."

"Ya udah, anterin pulang, capek!"

Bunmi nya Jr yang sejak tadi merhatiin anak sama calon mantunya dari ruang tengah.

Waktu Jr pulang dari nganterin Ren bunmi nya ada di ruang tamu, nungguin anaknya.

"Belom tidur, Bun?" Jr basa basi, daripada cuma lewat.

"Sini dulu." Kyulkyung menepuk sofa di sampingnya. "Bunmi mau ngomong sama kamu."

Jr nurut aja, dia duduk di samping bunminya.

"Je, bunmi udah lama ngobrolin ini sama ayah," mulainya.

Jr diam, buar bunminya selesai ngomong dulu.

"Kamu sama Ren itu nggak bener, kalian salah."

Ya, Jr tau itu, jadi udah nggak kaget.

"Selama ini kami diam, tapi kami merhatiin kalian. Bunmi udah lama mau ngomong, tapi ditahan, karena nggak mau kamu sedih."

Jr udah siap kalau ayah atau bunmi nya ngomong soal ini kapanpun. Dia udah lama mempersiapkan diri. Sejak sebelum jadian juga dia udah mikirin matang-matang resiko yang bakal ditanggungnya. Yang dia nggak siap adalah berpisah dari Ren, cinta pertamanya, dan - mungkin - juga terakhirnya.

"Tiap malam bunmi selalu berdoa, semoga kamu, kalian berdua, kembali ke jalan yang benar. Bunmi kan juga pengen punya cucu."

"Kan ada Roa...," Jr bersuara.

"Cucu yang dari kamu."

"Entahlah, Bun, mungkin belum. Nanti kalau udah saatnya. Ya udah, Jr naik dulu ya, Bun, udah malem," pamit Jr menyudahi perbincangan mereka dan segera naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

Disana ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ranjang penuh kenangan. Tentu saja dengan kekasihnya, satu-satunya manusia yang ada di hatinya.

Jr bangun pagi, tapi nggak nelpon Ren kek biasanya. Nggak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya jadi nggak nyaman aja setelah omongan bunminya semalam. Walaupun dia tetep nggak mau mundur.

Jr masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, selonjoran dengan kaki ditutupi selimut.

Harusnya pagi ini dia ke pasar, belanja macem macem buat persiapan buka warung besok. Ya, warungnya udah 87% jadi berkat bantuan Ren. Tinggal dilengkapi aja. Tapi males. Ya, males kalo sendirian.

Jr mandi berlama-lama, sambil ngulur waktu, nggak tau juga diulur buat apa. Kalo biasanya dia mandi cuma pake sepuluh gayung air kali ini dia ngabisin satu bak penuh air.

Patah hati.

Padahal belum benar-benar patah.

Toh baru omongan bunmi nya aja.

Kan ngga pengaruh juga sama hubungan mereka.


	4. 4

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Ren dari liburan dengan rekan-rekan kantornya dan ia minta Jr untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Tentu orang itu tak bisa, pesawatnya tiba pukul dua siang dan itu jam makan, Jr lagi sibuk-sibuknya.

"Sori ya, naik taksi aja deh, nanti aku yang bayar. Lagi sibuk ni, beneran. Sori ya, Mum," Jr berbicara pada Ren melalui telepon.

Ren sudah di bandara dan ia kembali meminta Jr menjemputnya.

"Ya, ya, kutunggu, byee..." Jr memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakkannya.

"Nggak dijemput ntar diculik orang loh," celetuk Roa yang membantu mas nya.

"Biarin ilang," jawab Jr tanpa sadar. Sudah berubahkah perasaannya pada Ren?

Memang dua minggu ini ia begitu disibukkan dengan jualan ramyunnya yang langsung laris manis dari pagi sampe malem, tapi apakah itu membuat rasa cintanya beralih dari Ren ke ramyun?

Atau pernyataan kurang setuju bunmi yang mempengaruhi perasaannya?

Entahlah, Jr pun tak tahu. Yang pasti ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya saat ini, dan sangat menikmati itu. Rasa lelah sama sekali tak dirasakannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan garasi yang sudah disulap menjadi warung ramyun, dan seorang manusia cantik bak boneka turun dengan membawa dua buah koper serta satu buah ransel. Ya, orang itu adalah Ren.

"Sibuk apanya coba?" Ren menghampiri Jr dengan cemberut.

"Ya tadi sibuk," jawab Jr tak suka. "Ini udah pada jadi ramyunya, udah dimakan dan dikirim."

Ren melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hm... sekarang penting ramyun nya yaa..."

"Bukan gitu..."

"Mbak, eh, Mas? Eh, mas apa mbak sih?" Roa niat nya mau ngajak Ren masuk, biar nggak berantem dia sama masnya. Tapi malah bingung sendiri. Mau dipanggil mbak kok punya burung, mau dipanggil mas, dia pacaran sama masnya.

"Ya mas lah, dia kan cowok," bunmi nya menyahut dengan penuh penekanan dari ruang tengah yang hanya dibatasi tembok dan pintu terbuka dengan tempat mereka berada.

Jr diem aja, pura-pura sibuk ngumpulin mangkok sama gelas-gelas kotor yang ada di meja, terus dibawa ke dapur dalam buat dicuci. Daripada ikut ngomong terus salah.

Roa jadi nyesel udah buka mulut, tau gini dia diem aja deh. Niatnya baik tapi justru memperkeruh suasana.

Rennya udah cemberut aja di pojojkan, sementara calon mertuanya mandang sinis dia dari jauh.

:

 **TBC** **:** update borongan langsung


	5. 5

_di wattpad chap ini, sebelum, dan sesudahnya jadi 1, tp berhubung ffn susah dikasi spasi banyak jadi dibagi beberapa chap._

iiiiiiiiiii

"Lah anak situ kan cowok, anak saya juga cowok, nggak pantes mereka pacaran," ujar Kyulkyung.

Bunmi nya Jr dan Roa sedang berdua bersama Nana - mamanya Ren - saat ini, di depan wc umum pasar. Ketemunya nggak sengaja tadi, terus Kyulkyung yang ngajak Nana kesini.

"Kalau saya sih terserah anaknya aja, toh merka udah enam tahun dan baik baik aja."

"Tapi ini nggak bener!"

Nana berusaha untuk nggak terbawa emosi juga. Dia sebagai yang lebih tua harus bisa lebih bijaksana, aplagi ini tempat umum.

"Kalau anda nggak suka anak anda pacaran sama anak saya, ya sudah, suruh aja anak anda mutusin anak saya. Saya juga nggak ngebet pengen besanan sama situ kok."

Kyulkyung mencibir. "Apalagi saya!"

Beruntung hari sudah agak siang dan pasar sudah sepi, kalau nggak, bisa jadi tontonan mereka. Parahnya lagi bisa direkam, diupload, jadi viral deh.

Setelah sama Nana, Kyulkyung malamnya adu mulut sama ayah, karena masalah yang sama.

Ayahnya oke oke aja Jr pacaran sama Ren, toh mereka masi punya Roa buat ngasih mereka cucu nanti. Yang penting anak mereka bahagia aja.

Tapi bunminya gak sependapat. Jr pokoknya harus pacaran sama perempuan!

"Ya, ya! Kalau itu maunya Bunmi, aku sama Ren putus sekarang juga!" Seru Jr akhirnya, daritadi dia cuma jadi pendengar, akhirnya nggak tahan juga. Apalagi dia yang jadi penyebabnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jr meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera melaju ke rumah Ren. Ia akan menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

Jr menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah Ren. Baru saja ia mau mengirim chat pada Ren, memberi tahu kalau dia ada di depan ketika ia sadar hape nya tertinggal di rumah.

Ia tak langsung turun, dipejamkannya matanya selama beberapa saat. Jujur, ia belum siap, keadaan yang memaksanya.

Hubungan yang ia pertahankan lebih dari enam tahun lamanya harus berakhir seperti ini?

Tok tok tok...

Jr menoleh.

Kaca depan sebelah kiri diketuk oleh Ren. Tau aja Jr ada di depan.

"Turun!"

Jr mengangguk dan turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan lunglai menghampiri Ren yang sudah ada di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa? Sakit kebanyakan duit?"

Jr menggeleng.

"Terus?"

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, berdua aja.

"Bunmi..."

"Ya, aku tau," potong Ren, sudah tau rupanya.

"Nah..." Jr nggak sanggup. Tadi di perjalanan dia udah nyusun kalimat, tapi buyar semua begitu sampai disini, di hadapan pacarnya.

iiiiii

Perpisahan bukanlah keputusan yang terbaik, tapi kadang berpisah lebih baik ketimbang memaksakan untuk tetap bersama namun menderita.

Jr membaca tulisan itu ditulis menggunakan spidol di tembok wc umum dimana ia numpang buang air besar.

Ngeden sambil baca tulisan kaya gitu bikin air matanya ngalir dua kali lipat.

Tok tok tok...

"Ya bentar, baru satu," sahut Jr.

"Bukain dong, udah kebelet ni." Yang diluar masih aja ngetuk-ngetuk pintu, pake minta barengan segala.

"Disitu aja mepet tembok! Kebelet yang laen ntar kalo bareng," bales Jr sambil ngeden.

"Ya ampun, malu dong."

Jr udah nggak bisa jawab, udah konsentrasi penuh sekarang dia.

"Ah..." Jr mendesah lega, selesai sudah urusannya.

"Cepet woi!"

"Iyaa, Mum, udah, tinggal cebok."

"Cepet, cepet!"

Jr memakai celananya buru-buru, buka pintu dulu baru naikin risleting celananya.

Ren masuk ke dalam wc dan menutup pintunya keras-keras, udah kebelet banget.

Ni sepasang laper bareng, baper bareng, mules juga bareng. Cuma duluan Jr yang lari masuk wc.

Ya, mereka nggak jadi pisah.

Dengan alasan cinta.

Katanya, hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Walaupun Jr masi agak takut juga sama bunminya, tapi cintanya lebih kuat dari rasa takutnya.

Karena bau, Jr nunggunya di taman samping wc umum.

Dingin, laper, pengen makan pop mie jadinya. Sayang, minimarket nya udah tutup. Iyalah, tengah malam ni. Jam 00 lebih 1 menit.

Masa jualan mi beli mi?

O iya, Jr lupa.

Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya bosan, Ren lama banget beraknya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya Ren muncul juga sambil ngelus-elus perutnya yang udah lega.

"Udah? Lama amat. Untung nggak ada mbak Kunti." Jr bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Kamu lebih lama!" Ren mengikuti Jr masuk ke dalam mobil. "Terus mau keman ini?"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau tidur, udah ngantuk."

"Di?"

"Dimana aja."

TBC


	6. 6

**CHAP 6** **o** **o** **o**

Sepasang kekasih itu tidur meringkuk, berhadapan satu sama lain dengan dua lutut mereka yang bertemu. Di atas satu ranjang, satu bantal, dan satu selimut yang menutupi serta menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Mereka merindukan satu sama lain, hanya saja pekerjaan sepanjang hari ini telah menghabiskan tenaga keduanya.

Ayah mengintip melalui celah kecil pada pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan keduanya dan menutup rapat pintu.

o

o

o

"Cinta itu nggak bisa dipaksakan, Bun, begitu pula cinta tak bisa dihindari," Ayah dan Bunmi sedang bicara soal cinta sehabis bercinta.

"Tapi cinta mereka salah, ayah gimana sih."

Baekho membelai surai hitam istrinya. "Ayah tau, nanti ada saatnya mereka akan sadar, biar mereka sadar dengan sendirinya."

"Kalau nggak pernah sadar?"

"Tunggu aja, mereka pasti sadar."

"Kenapa yakin begitu?" Kyulkyung menuntut penjelasan lebih, ia masih belum bisa sependapat dengan Baekho.

"Karena ayah dulu juga begitu," ujar Baekho lirih.

Kyulkyung melotot, menatap Baekho aneh. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Dulu ayah juga sama seperti mereka, sama seperti anak kita. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua sadar, dan ayah bertemu dengan bun... lho? Bun? Kyul? Kyung?" Baekho panik Kyulkyung tiba-tiba pingsan dalam keadaan kepala masih berada di atas lengannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyulkyung, membangunkannya, tapi sia-sia.

"ROA! JR! REN! KESINI CEPETAN! BUNMI PINGSAN!" teriak ayah minta bantuan.

o

o

o

Belanja ke pasar pagi-pagi buta berduaan adalah pengalaman baru bagi pasangan yang telah melewati lebih dari setengah dekade bersama ini.

Berhubung Ren menginap di rumah Jr semalam, jadi dia bisa ikut ke pasar, menemani Jr belanja.

"Duh, belom mandi, belom pake make up udah nyampe pasar aja nih," bisik Ren kurang nyaman, nggak pede masih muka bangun tidur udah ke tempat rame.

"Hahaa... Gapapa, justru biar ngga keliatan cantiknya."

Ren cuma ngikuti Jr muter-muter pasar belanja ini itu sambil bantu bawa barang-barang yang ringan, kea garam sama daun bawang.

"Udah belom? Capek ni," keluh Ren. Capek badan capek hati juga ngeliat pacarnya senyam senyum tebar pesona sama ibu-ibunya yang jualan, biar dikasi diskon bonus. Gini nih nggak enaknya punya pacar super ganteng.

"Bentar, bentar," Jr menanggapi sambil terus memilih-milih sayur, buat bahan pelengkap ramyunnya.

"Itu siapa Mas? Adeknya?" Tanya si ibu sambil melirik ke arah Ren.

"Iya," jawab Jr. "Ini, Bu, udah, berapa jadinya?"

Ren semakin dongkol, dibilang adek sekarang. Nggak dikenalin sebagai pacar atau calon istri (eh, suami apa istri ya?) gitu?

"Kok bilangnya adek?" Protes Ren ketika mereka udah selesai belanja dan berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana mobil Jr diparkir.

"Biar cepet aja, kelamaan jelasinnya kalo bilang pacar, yang ada ibunya pingsan ntar, kea Bunmi semalem, kan repot."

"Ih alasan!"

"Ya udah sana kamu balik ke atas, kasi tau ibunya kalo kamu pacarku."

Kalah Ren kalo udah gini.

o

o

o

Kyulkyung masih shock atas pengakuan suaminya semalam, jadi dia memilih untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu dengan liburan ke tempat wisata air terjun seorang diri. Katanya mau dengar suara gemericik air.

Roa sih mau nemein, tapi bunminya yang nggak mau, nggak jadi tenang ntar katanya bawa anak.

Ayah oke, oke aja, dia percaya sama istrinya. Salah ayah juga, ya nggak salah juga sih, kan suami istri harus saling terbuka.

Jr juga nggak masalah, malah Ren bisa di bawa pulang tiap hari kalo gak ada bunmi. Cuma, dia penasaran aja siapa sih mantan uke ayahnya, cantikan mana ama Ren?

Mau tanya nggak enak, nggak tanya kok kepo banget.

"Ih, ya jangan ditanya, ntar malah ayah keinget lagi, terus clbk gimana coba?"

Jr mengutarakan kekepoannya pada Roa, yang kebetulan lagi nyuci piring waktu Jr ngupas bawang, sama-sama di dapur berdua. Ayah lagi ke gym.

"Tapi kepo... mumpung bunmi lagi nggak ada."

"Terserah deh, tapi kalo ada apa-apa mas yang tanggung jawab."

"Ya, ya..."

Roa mendekati Jr sambil senyum senyum penuh arti.

"Napa?"

"Kalo ada kenalan cogan boleh dong kenalin."

Jr tertawa. "Doyan cogan?"

"Mas aja doyan masa Roa enggak."

"Boleh, boleh, mau yang gimana? Tinggi, pendek? Kurus, gemuk?"

"Mas Minki gimana?"

Jr sontak mengayunkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke kepala Roa. "Langkahi dulu mayat mas!"

O

O

O

 **TBC** **CERITA SAMA JUDUL MAKIN NGGAK NYAMBUNG KEMANA-MANA.**


	7. 7

7Pulang ngantor Ren ke rumah Jr dulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, bantu-bantu calon imamnya.

"Nah gitu calon menantu idaman," puji Baekho yang baru pulang dan lihat Ren lagi nyuci bekas mangkok ramyun ditemani Jr. Cuma ditemani, nggak dibantu. Jr nya udah capek masak seharian sih.

"Iya dong, hehee..."

Jr duduk di bangku plastik kecil di bawah Ren. "Keluar aja kerjanya gimana, Mum? Bantu-bantu disini aja."

"Cieee Mum..." goda Roa, ikut nimbrung aja. "Terus mas Jr apa dong? Pup?"

"Terus ayah apa dong? Grandpup?"

"Boleh, boleh, hahaa... grandpup." Roa tertawa. "Oh ya, Yah, tadi mas Jr kepo tuh."

Ayah melepaskan bajunya, topless, pamer abs dan tattoo. Lupa kali ada calon mantunya. "Kepo apa? Mantannya ayah?" Tebakan ayah tepat sasaran banget deh.

Roa mengangguk.

Ayah melangkah menuju kamar mandi di samping dapur, menyiapkan air mandi. "Kasih tau nggak ya..."

"Ih ayah!"

"Itu lho." Ayah senyum-senyum sendiri. "Yang cantik itu lho."

Jr makin penasaran. "Hwang Minhyun?" Tebaknya.

Roa memandang masnya heran. "Siapa itu mas?"

Eh keceplosan, ayahnya memang pernah cerita sama dia soal Hwang Minhyun. Kebetulan waktu ayah belanja ke Alfa sama Jr ketemu itu orang manis cantik - dan ganteng - bernama Minhyun. Terus ayahnya cerita, Minhyun itu teman dekat ayah sejak SMP sampai awal kerja. Ayah nggak pernah cerita soal teman lama selain orang itu aama Jr. Sama Roa justru nggak pernah cerita sedikitpun.

Ayah tersenyum simpul dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Berarti benar.

x

x

x

Hwang Minhyun.

Nama itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Jr.

Jadi penasaran.

Napa harus penasaran? Toh orang itu cuma masa lalu ayahnya.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Ren saat ia berbalik mendapati kekasihnya belum juga tidur.

"Belum. Duluan aja."

Ren menggeleng. "Gak bisa tidur juga, panas banget."

Jr memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Ren dengan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan kepala. "Penasaran sama Hwang Minhyun. Kenal nggak?"

Ren tampak berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. "Hmmm... Pernah denger..."

Jr memperhatikan.

"Inget cowok rambut pink yang waktu itu?"

Jr mengangguk.

Beberapa tahun lalu, waktu awal mereka pacaran, Ren nemenin Jr sama temen-temennya futsal, dia nggak ikut main, jadi penonton aja. Kebetulan lawannya dari sekolah lain dan salah satu orang dari tim lawan sangat menonjol. Tubuhnya tinggi kekar, rambutnya pink. Sepanjang permainan bukannya merhatiin Jr, Ren justru nggak pernah nglepas pandangannya dari cowok berrambut pink itu.

Akhirnya pulang futsal Jren ribut, Jr cemburu sampe hampir nglabrak si pinky hair. Orang Ren nya yang salah.

"Nah orang itu, temennya Jaehwan."

Jr mengerutkan keningnya. "Jaehwan?"

Ren mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, biar lebih enak ceritanya. "Jaehwan tetangga sebelah. Dia sekelas sama tu orang, namanya Kang Daniel."

"Tunggu, tunggu, jadi kamu ketemu dia lagi setelah waktu itu? Kok ngga bilang?" Jr ikut duduk..

"Dia sering banget ke rumah Jaehwan, terus Jaehwan suka teriak-teriak manggil namanya, Kang Daniel. Cuma liat, nggak ketemu."

Jr membuang nafas kasar, raut wajahnyapun berubah drastis.

"Dia juga uda punya pacar, lagi."

"Heum..."

"Pacarnya Ong Seongwoo, temennya Daehwi."

Daehwi tu adik kelasnya Roa yang suka banget sama Jr, sampe Ren jengkel setengah mati.

"Jadi, hubungannya sama Hwang Minhyun?"

"Nah... Ibunya Daniel namanya Hwang Minhyun?"

Jr mengerutkan keningnya. "Tau dari mana?"

"Lupa juga dari mana," bohong Ren, aslinya dia tau dari Jaehwan, waktu Jaehwan main ke rumahnya terus cerita ini itu sampe ke Kang Daniel. Jr marah pasti, bisa-bisa dia nggak boleh ketemu Jaehwan lagi.

"Berarti Hwang Minhyun itu juga sudah nikah kan?"

"Tadi aku bilang apa? Hwang Minhyun siapanya Kang Daniel?"

"Ibunya..." Jr tersentak kemudian. "Oh? Berarti dia..."

"Dan siapa nama depannya Daniel?"

"Kang..." Jr melotot. "Kamu bilang apa?"

"Silakan disimpulkan sendiri, aku mau tidur." Ren membaringkan tubuhnya dan langsung menutup mata, meninggalkan Jr yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

x

x

x

Jr tambah nggak bisa tidur setelah ngobrol sama Ren soal Hwang Minhyun. Penasaran apa hubungannya ayah, Hwang Minhyun, sama Kang Daniel itu. Jr curiga sesuatu.

Mana Ren nya malah udah tidur nyenyak lagi, ngga bisa diajak ngomong.

Daripada pusing sendiri mikir masalah yang nggak bakal selesai dengan dipikir semalaman, Jr turun ke ruang tengah, mau nonton film horror yang ada Hyomin nya sambil makan ayam katsu aja.

Ternyata ayahnya udah ada disana. Duduk diem. Nonton tv yang nggak nyala. Ayah yang ditonton tv jadinya.

"Ayah nggak tidur?"

Ayah sedikit tersentak, kaget, habisnya Jr jalan nggak pake alas kaki, jadi nggak bersuara, tau-tau muncul aja.

"Nggak bisa tidur ni, sini duduk sini." Ayah menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Jr menurut saja duduk disana, kebetulan juga dia memang lagi pengen ngomong sama ayah. Tunggu gimana deh, kalau suasana memungkinkan ya dia ngomong, kalau enggak ya simpan dulu saja.

"Kamu nggak tidur?"

"Nggak bisa tidur, Yah."

"Ren gimana?"

"Udah tidur dari tadi dia."

"Ayah mau punya cucu..." Jr bingung, ini pernyataan atau permintaan. Kalau permintaan jelas Jr nggak bisa mengabulkannya. Hanya Roa yang bisa, masalahnya Roa juga masih jomblo.

"Ayah cariin Roa calon makanya..."

"Kok Roa?" Ayah bingung. "Roa biar sekolah dulu yang bener, dia masih muda."

"Ayah kan tau Jr nggak bisa..."

"Kenapa nggak bisa?".

"Ya bukannya nggak bisa." Jr menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Tapi ayah kan tau Jr nggak bisa sama selain Ren."

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Ah! Bukan, bukan. Bukan gitu..." Ayah sadar kalau Jr salah maksud. "Ayah mau punya cucu, ayah kan jadi grandpup dalam waktu dekat."

Jr ketawa, masa iya ayahnya serius mau jadi grandpup, nggak keren banget panggilannya. "Kakek lah, atau grandpa, gitu."

"Ya deh, ayah sih sama aja..."

"Eh? Ayah serius?"

"Ngapain ayah bercanda?"

Jr semakin bingung. "Roa? Roa hamil?"

"Bukan, bukan." Ayah menggeleng. "Bukan Roa."

"Ren?"

"Bukan. Eum, gini." Ayah terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mulai berbicara, "setahun setelah kamu lahir, sebelum ada Roa..."

Jr menyimak dengan seksama.

"ayah punya anak lain."

"Anak lain? Lalu dimana?"

"Dengarkan ayah dulu."

Jr mengangguk.

"Anak itu ada bersama ibunya. Dan bunmi nggak pernah tau soal adanya anak itu. Awalnya ayah sudah mau berpisah sama bunmi, tapi ibu dari anak itu nggak mau."

Baekho berhenti sejenak. Jr tau ayahnya sedang berusaha keras menahan air mata yang sudah akan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Dia menghilang, ayah cari kemana-mana tapi nggak ketemu. Jadi ayah kembali ke bunmi, dan hadirlah Roa. Tepat dua tahun kemudian orang itu muncul, nggak secara langsung..."

x

x

x

 _next chap isinya flashback aja_


	8. FLASHBACK

Flashback...

Hari sudah larut namun sang kepala keluarga masih terjaga di depan laptop dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas dan kalkulator di hadapannya. Tak cukup hanya bekerja lembur setiap malam dan akhir pekan, ia masih juga membawa pulang pekerjaannya yang belum rampung. Ia bekerja keras demi menghidupi istri dan kedua orang anaknya. Biar ia yang berkorban, asalkan kebutuhan keluarganya tercukupi, anak-anaknya dapat hidup dengan layak.

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang sedang sibuk mengetik berhenti. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Dua orang anaknya disini memang dapat hidup dengan layak, tapi bagaimana dengan seorang anaknya yang lain?

Anak yang ia dapatkan bukan dari istrinya.

Anak yang bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, dimana tinggalnya. Bahkan kapan anak itu lahir pun ia tak tahu.

Laki-laki itu adalah Baekho. Seorang suami dan ayah yang sangat bertanggung jawab, dimata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun tidak menurutnya sendiri. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada satu anaknya yang lain.

Ia berapa kali berusaha mencari anak itu dan ibunya, namun usahanya selalu sia-sia, ia bahkan tak tahu dimana mereka berada. Rumah orang tuanyapun telah kosong tak berpenghuni dan tidak ada satu tetanggapun yang tahu kemana mereka pergi.

"Ayaahh..." rengek seorang anak kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, ia berjalan lucu dari kamarnya.

"Ayah masih kerja, Je, bunmi mana?"

Anak itu - Jr - memanjat dan duduk di sofa belakang ayahnya. "Loa lagi nenen. Jeal mau susu, ayah..."

Baekho meletakkan bolpoin di tangannya dan bangkit guna membuatkan anak sulungnya itu susu. "Ayah bikinin susu terus bobo lagi ya?"

Jr mengangguk.

Baekho menemani Jr yang tengah asyik meminum susu dari botol di tempat tidurnya. Ia melamun, pikirannya kemana-mana.

Melihat Jr mulai masuk ke alam mimpi sambil terus meminum susu nya membuat Baekho teringat anaknya yang lain. Apakah anak itu juga dapat tidur nyenyak? Apa anak itu juga selalu kenyang dengan susu yang terbaik?

Hwang Minhyun, ibu dari anak itu sama sekali tak memberinya kabar tentang anak mereka. Jadi Baekho tidak pernah tahu apa anak mereka itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Setelah Jr benar-benar terlelap Baekho mengambil botol susunya agar sisa susu yang masih ada tidak tertumpah ke kasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Jr dengan selimut dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Gorden ruang tamu mereka rusak ditarik oleh Jr yang mulai usil pagi tadi sehingga kini tak ada lagi yang menghalangi pemandan dari dalam rumah ke luar dan sebaliknya.

Baekho mengerutkan keningnya melihat sesuatu di sebrang rumahnya, tepat di bawah sebuah tiang listrik. Minimnya pencahayaan yang ada membuat obyek tersebut tak dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Ia sudah hampir keluar rumah guna menilik itu namun diurungkannyalah niatnya itu, walaupun bertubuh kekar tapi Baekho cukup takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

Jadi Baekho kembali duduk, membelakangi jendela, dan kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu.

Suara tangisan bayi menyentaknya. Ia bangkit dan menilik ke kamarnya. Roa

\- si kecil - masih tidur nyenyak di dalam dekapan ibunya. Begitu pula Jr di kamarnya sendiri. Lalu suara siapa itu?

Baekho berusaha mengabaikannya, ia pikir mungkin anak tetangga, tapi kemudian ia ingat, tidak ada tetangga dekat yang memiliki bayi.

Pikirannya tak tenang karena bayi itu terus menangis.

Ia menyerah, tak mungkin ia bisa fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan jika belum menemukan bayi itu. Jadi Baekho bangkit, memakai sandalnya dan keluar dari rumah.

Benar saja, seseorang dengan menggendong bayi yang terus menangis berjalan mondar-mandir di seberang rumahnya.

Merasa mengenal sosok itu, Baekho segera berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Hwang Minhyun?"

Orang itu menoleh. "Baekho?"

Baekho tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, air mata bahagia. Ia memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya Hwang Minhyun itu sekaligus bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Ini anakku?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa nanggis? Kedinginan?"

"Dia lapar..." Minhyun terus bergerak sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bayinya, berusaha menenangkan. Tapi bukannya diam si kecil justru menangis semakin kencang.

"Nggak bawa susu kah? Tunggu, tunggu..." Baekho panik dan lari begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya, ia bahkan lupa tak membawa sang mantan dan bayinya masuk terlebih dahulu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya membuat susu untuk si kecil itu. Bukan benar-benar bayi sebenarnya, usianya sekitar setengah tahun lebih tua dari Roa, setahun setengah lebih muda dari Jr.

Baekho mengambil botol susu yang lebih besar dan mengisinya penuh dengan susu formula milik Jr, mereka bisa meminum susu yang sama.

Sang ayah terburu-buru oleh suara tangisan batita malangnya yang semakin kencang, beberapa kali ia gugup dan menumpahkan bubuk susu, juga saking tergesa-gesanya tangannya terkena air panas. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk Baekho mengurusi hal itu, nanti dulu, yang terpenting adalah memberikan susu ini kepada anaknya saat ini.

"Minum, minum yang banyak, dihabiskan ya sayang." Baekho berlari ke tempat Minhyun dan anak mereka menunggu, memberikan susu yang dibuatnya kepada si kecil yang sudah kelaparan sedari tadi.

Baekho kecil dalam gendongan Minhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia benar-benar kelaparan dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Baru setengah botol diminumnya kedua matanya sudah tertutup, namun bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak lucu, sudah ngantuk tapi masih mau menyusu. Mungkin ia kelelahan menangis.

"Hyun...," panggil Baekho setelah bayinya sudah hampir tidur, masih meminum susu tapi semakin lambat.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kesini?"

Bukan, bukan Baekho tidak suka Minhyun datang, hanya penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba sekali mereka muncul di depan rumahnya.

Namun Minhyun menangkapnya berbeda. Pertanyaan itu bukanlah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin didengarnya. Seperti "anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?", "siapa nama anak kita?", "kapan ulang tahunnya?", atau "kemana saja kau selama ini? aku merindukanmu.."

Buah hatinya sudah benar-benar terlelap dan Minhyun mencabut botol susu dari bibir mungilnya, mengembalikan botol bergambar jerapah itu ke tangan Dongho.

"Makasih susunya..."

Baekho masih kebingungan dan hanya stuck di tempatnya berdiri memandangi punggung Minhyun yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Ketika ia sadar dan sudah hampir melangkah, sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Ayah! Ayah ngapain disitu? Bantuin bunmi ini Roa muntah sama diare!"

Baekho selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh membiarkan Minhyun pergi dan lebih memilih kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengurus muntahan dan tai Roa malam itu setiap kali ia mengingatnya.

Toh Kyulkyung bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, kalau tidak Baekho juga bisa membereskannya setelah urusannya dengan Minhyun - yang jauh lebih penting - selesai.

Namun karena kepongahannya malam itu ia kembali kehilangan jejak Minhyun, dan juga buah hati mereka.

.

,

.

,

Maafkan isi cerita yang semakin jauh dari judul, tapi ini masi ada hubungannya juga kok


	9. BROTHER

Kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Jr dan ayahnya berada... ( di part sebelum sebelumnya ini)

"Jadi... Anak ayah itu? Eum... Adik Jr yang bakal ngasih ayah cucu?"

Baekho mengangguk membenarkan.

Waduh, jabatan cucu pertama udah pasti jatuh ke orang lain, bukan anaknya, padahal dia yang anak pertama.

"Emang uda nikah, Yah?"

Baekho menggeleng.

"Oya, dia uke apa seme?" Jadi kepo banget Jr sama sodara tirinya.

"Yakin banget dia punya burung?"

"Eh iya... Perempuan emang, Yah?"

"Kepo ih!"

Jrnya lagi kepo tapi ayahnya justru bangkit terus masuk kamar, ninggalin Jr yang udah pasti begadang penasaran malem ini.

..

..

.

..

..

"Mum..."

"Hmm?"

"Masa iya cucu pertama ayah bukan dari kita." Jr masih galau aja soal cucu pertama ayah.

Ren ketawa pelan aja dengernya.

"Eh tapi gapapa ding, kan itu bukan cucu bunmi, jadi cucu pertama bunmi masih bisa anak kita."

Mereka lagi berduaan makan mie ayam di dekat klenteng. Hari Minggu sih, mumpung Ren libur ngantor.

Juragan mie beli mie. Tiap hari ketemunya mie, ampe keriting. Mau gimana lagi orang Jr sukanya mie.

"Emang kita kan nggak bakal punya anak," ujar Ren di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Ih, adik tiri aku aja bisa."

"Emang uda kenal ama dia?"

Jr menggeleng, mulutnya masih penuh mie yang belom selesai dikunyah. Kurang lembek ini mie nya.

"Lah belom kenal juga, nggak tau juga kan dia cewe apa cowo, pasangannya juga cewe apa cowo."

Dalam hati Jr setuju sama pacarnya. Dia kan emang belom tau apa apa soal adik tirinya, ayah nggak mau ngasi tau sih.

"Mau bantu cari si adik tiri?"

Ren memandang Jr heran. "Mulai dari mana? Clue nya aja gaada."

"Ya sih..."

"Roa tau?"

"Nggak, nggak, Roa ngga boleh tau. Jangan sekarang paling ngga."

Kepo banget Jr, tapi dia uda janji sama ayah ngga ngomongin soal itu waktu ada Roa, cuma sama Ren aja dia bisa curhat soal ke kepoannya. Penasaran banget, gila.

"Habis ini, mau kemana?" Ren udah selesai duluan makannya.

Sial banget Jr dia dapet mie nya kurang mateng, masih keras, jadi harus ekstra banget ngunyahnya, beda sama punya Ren.

"Ntar ah, ini aja ga selesai selesai dimakan."

Sambil nunggu onibugi kesayangannya Ren utak-atik henpon, sekedar ngecek Line sama WA yang belom dia buka sejak semalem.

"Hapean terusss... pacar jaman sekarang kalah sama hape...," sindir Jr. Cemburuan emang. Sama hape aja cemburu.

"Ya. Ya..." Ren langsung balik masukin henponnya ke kantong, lagi rame padahal grup chat kantornya, ada pengumuman apa gitu, tapi ya daripada hari Minggunya berantakan gara-gara berantem, ngalah aja lah.

"Uda ni. Mau kemana sekarang?" Jr udah berhasil mengosongkan mangkuk mie kurang matangnya. "Aku bayar dulu."

Dari situ mereka lanjut jalan kaki, ya sekedar jalan-jalan aya berduaan sambil gandengan tangan di trotoar area pertokoan di jalan protokol. Pamer pacar?

"Kalo ada yang mau dibeli bilang aja."

"Mau dibeliin?" Ren natap Jr dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya kita mampir ke tokonya kalo ada yang mau dibeli, tapi bayar sendiri."

Ren melepaskan gandengan Jr. "Nyebelin!"

"Haha... Iya iya dibeliin." Jr cuma mau jahilin calon istrinya aja.

Ren mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. "Ngelive yuk..."

"Live apaan?"

"Insta."

Rupanya Ren sudah mulai ngelive di snapgramnya. Dia angkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi biar Jr nya yang jalan agak jauh juga keliatan.

"Hai, hai... Selamat pagi, selamat hari Minggu semuanya..."

"Elah, lagi berduaan malah ngelive."

"Ya mau menunjukkan pada dunia kalau di hari Minggu yang cerah ini Ren sedang jalan jalan berdua dengan pacarnya yang tampan, Kim Jeiar."

"Dasar alay!" Jr malu soalnya mereka diliatin orang-orang di sekitar. Jadi pusat perhatian kan pacar alaynya.

"Hahaa... Malu malu kucing dia. Padahal ya kalo lagi berdua... hmmmppp..." belom selesai ngomong mulut Ren sudah dibekap sama Jr, terus hapenya direbut.

"Udah, udah, udah dulu livenya, sayang kuota." Dan Jr langsung mengakhiri live session Ren yang singkat ini. "Ini live kali, kalo salah ngomong uda nggak bisa ditarik lagi." Jr nasehati Ren yang udah cemberut aja.

"Sebel ih Jeiar!"

Keduanya lanjut jalan sambil gandengan mesra. Jalan terus, lurus terus, belum ada yang berhasil membuat keduanya ingin singgah barang untuk melihat-lihat.

"Jeiar, kenapa kita ga pernah punya cincin couple?"

Jr menoleh ke arah Ren. "Karena aku belum lamar kamu. Karena kita belum tunangan. Karena kita belum nikah."

"Ih ga peka!" Sebal Ren. Maksudnya kan si cantik ini ngode minta dibeliin cincin couple gitu. Yang Ruby Ruth Calendar Time itu loh, kaya punya Wanna One OngNiel, couple yang lagi hot hot nya itu.

"Hahaa... kamu mau?" Akhirnya ngerti juga.

"Mauuu..."

"Ya ayo beli..."

Ren menarik Jr ke Couple Shop nggak jauh dari situ.

"Hoodie couple aja gimana, mum?" Jr menawarkan sambil lihat-lihat hoodie yang dipajang di bagian depan toko dekat pintu masuk.

"Udah banyak, Dad. Merah kuning ijo biru pink hitam putih abu oren ungu ada semua. Aku maunya cincin." Jr narik paksa tangan Jr buat ngikutin dia ke bagian belakang toko, ke etalase perhiasan dan aksesoris.

"Ya deh, ya, pilih mau yang mana." Jr pasrah.

Ren sudah sibuk milih-milih dilayani sama mbak pramuniaganya. Beda sama Jr yang justru lebih merhatiin orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Ada dua cowok cantik mungil lagi ribut milih kertas kado.

"Itu dua-dua cantik begitu gimana jadinya? Uke makan uke juga dong," batin Jonghyun. Ga sadar aja dia, bagi beberapa orang dia sama Minki juga keliatan kea uke makan uke. Yang penting Jr kan ga tau ada yang mikir gitu.

Di sudut yang lain ada pasangan muda lagi nyobain gelang couple. Si seme -menurut dugaan Jonghyun - berwajah kebulebulean gitu, ukenya - lagi lagi menurut dugaan Jonghyun aja - kurus banget dan bibirnya penuh mirip siapa itu yang jadi center Nayana Produce 101 Season 2 itu. Jadi keinget Samhwi, kapal favoritnya yang entah masih berlayar atau sudah karam akibat menabrak gunung es.

"Dad..."

"Dad..."

"JEIAR!"

"Eh? Iya? Kenapa?" Lagi ngalamun sih, Jr jadi ga denger dipanggil-panggil.

"Sini!"

Jr mendekat.

"Dicoba dulu."

"Gede amat, dipake di jempol juga masi lepas ni." Jelas aja, si mbaknya ngasi ukuran paling gede buat jari langsingnya Jr.

"Dua ukuran di bawahnya coba, Mbak" pinta Ren.

"Sebentar, lagi dicoba masnya itu." Otomatis Jren ngikutin arah telunjuk si mbaknya.

"Kang Daniel? Ong Seongwoo?" Ren nggak sadar manggil dua orang yang lagi nyobain cincin dengan model yang sama kaya mereka.

"Eh, Minji ya? Tetangganya Jaehwan?" Kang Danielnya masi inget juga ternyata sama Ren.

"Minki bukan Minji kan ya? Ya, ya, tau pernah dikenalin Daehwi kalo ga salah."

"Iya, Minki, biasa dipanggil Ren sih, hehee..."

Merasa nggak dianggap Jr berdeham.

"Siapa ya? Kaya pernah liat?" Kang Daniel akhirnya noleh dan sadar Jr ada disitu.

"Di Pokemon Go kan, sayang, yang kemarin aku dapetin di pos ronda deket rumah kamu," Ong Seongwoo ngomongnya lancar banget.

"Oh iya. Hahaha..."

Tbc dulu ya...

yanng punya wp boleh dong follow wp aja, lebih update disana, uname pm


End file.
